From Me To You
by xxivxo
Summary: A strip club was one thing, a birthday gift was completely another. YuxYosuke.
1. Chapter 1

**From: Me**

**To: You**

* * *

"Here's your VIP passes. Enjoy!"

Rise winked at the foursome composed of Narukami Yu, Yosuke Hanamura, Kanji, and Teddie.

It was Yu's 17th birthday, so they had all decided it would be best for all the guys to go out for a night on the town. In the end, Rise had used her influence and gotten them into one of the more exclusive clubs in town.

And by exclusive well, that was just a nicer word for a strip club.

Everyone was dressed a bit more nicely than just their regular out of school clothes. They still wore jeans, but button-up shirts had been replaced instead of t-shirts. Yu still had his black jacket over his grey button-up that still had three of the top buttons undone to show the parchment of skin directly below his collarbone but still high on his chest.

The entrance into the club was quick, seeing as, Rise had escorted them there herself.

Only the best was to be given to them that evening, and they were already being led into a VIP room on the second floor of the large club.

"Welcome to Pure. Can I get you all anything to drink?" A brunette waitress smiled at them as a rather tight black dress clung to every portion of her body, short enough to reveal most of her legs and cleavage.

"Can I have one of those mixed drinks?"

The waitress was almost giggling at how cute the blue-eyed young man was.

"Well which one would you like?"

"Whatever one is your favorite." His voice was still cute but rather flirtatious and the waitress was easily falling for it.

"I'll bring you the best drink in the house. What about the rest of you?"

"Just bring me a beer." Kanji wasn't a fan of mixed drinks, and he hardly ever drank anyway. He was mostly here just to try and get a front row seat of some strippers. Though he would've much preferred if it were Naoto on the stage.

Yu leaned back on the couch, looking over at his friend to see that he was clearly trying to decide on whether or not he even wanted to drink.

"We'll both have a few shots of tequila."

"All right, be right back." The waitress waved back at Teddie who was sighing with infatuation.

Yosuke sighed as he had his hands on his knees. The last time they had been drinking it had turned out to be a disaster.

"So, I imagine that by the end of tonight we're all going to be shit-faced." Kanji shrugged off his usual jacket and laid it on the side of the couch.

"Teddie probably will. But I can take drinks all night."

"The last time you didn't even drink." Yosuke was quick to correct that statement.

"Too bad we couldn't convince the girls to come." Teddie was still staring at the door, waiting for the pretty waitress to return.

"I doubt that they would ever want to come to a place like this." Kanji's voice intervened just as they could hear heels treading up the stairs nearby.

Their drinks were set on the table a minute later, and the waitress started leaving just as she had asked if they needed anything else. Teddie was quick to jump on his feet, treading after her to talk to her a little before letting her head back downstairs.

"Let's make a toast." Kanji raised his beer just as the others grabbed onto whatever drink they had ordered.

"Yeah! To Sensei's birthday!"

"I hope it's great for you man." Yosuke smiled over at him as he held his shot glass.

"Thanks you guys."

"Cheers!"

All of their glasses clashed, and within seconds they were already downing almost the entirety of their drinks.

Buzzed feelings were quelling up in their systems shortly after that, and another round of drinks and shots were being ordered.

"You guys know that I caught Chie kissing Yukiko the other day."

Yosuke and Yu practically choked on the shots they were about to down just as they heard Teddie prattling on through his cute yet slightly drunken voice.

"It was beary cute!"

All the guys were a little shell-shocked even in the midst of being a little drunk.

"So when did you guys wanna head downstairs?" Yosuke immediately decided to change the subject after he had managed to get rid of the burning sensation in the back of his throat.

"Now?"

. . .

Seeing the amount of perverted old men in the audience was alarming.

They had been VIP guests so they were escorted to a table in the central area where three of the most popular and exotic dancers were located.

As they settled into their second location that evening, they had a new set of drinks already laid on the table waiting for them to increase their alcohol level even more.

"Wooooow, they move so amazingly." Teddie was completely entranced at how the stripper in a black and red two-piece was gliding down the pole.

Kanji was blushing slightly as he tried not to pay too much attention to the way certain parts of the women's bodies were moving as they danced on and around the poles. He had already loosened up, but that doesn't stop him from drinking another beer in the process.

Yosuke and Yu sat side by side. This had been more of their night than anything else.

As their friendship had developed, they had gotten comfortable enough with one another to hit the porn stash stage of their male bonding. But this, _this_ had been something that they had been waiting to see ever since they had first started having hormones.

And as Yosuke sat there with his eyes completely fixated on the stripper in front of him, all he could think of was one thing.

It took going to a strip club to realize that he was not attracted to girls like he used to be.

He was definitely more interested in _**guys**_.

And not just any guy, particularly the one sitting right beside of him.

Feeling the need to relax just a tad bit more, he grabbed the newest shot that had been put on the table for him.

It was nerve wracking having to deal with these new, uncertain feelings. For the past month, he had been having to dodge questions about his odd behavior, why he had been blushing a bit more than usual, and why he seemed completely unfocused on anything. Well anything, except for his best friend.

That had been a huge problem on its own. Having to act completely normal and guyish. Sure he still had his same fun personality, but it was hard to still joke about girls and fake-flirting with one another when in reality he _wanted_ to flirt with his friend.

And the nights where those thoughts became too much well, Yosuke was _definitely_ sure that he hadn't thought about a girl during those instances.

When that happened, he had pretty much confirmed it on his own. But coming here tonight had cemented it completely.

From the corner of his eye, he was looking at the other man near him. It was hard to decipher the look in those grey eyes as the flashing lights from the stage kept going from light to dark.

"Senseeeei, can we get one of those?"

Yu turned his head, looking to where Teddie's finger was pointing to see one of the older men receiving a lap dance from one of the other strippers.

"You can if you want." He smirked while grabbing the shot glass off the table and swallowing it all quickly. Grey eyes then looked over at the auburn-haired man to see if he was enjoying himself.

Meeting a gaze of brown, Yu was trying to search the depths of understanding as quick as he could without it being noticed. Sure the smile was on those lips, but for some reason something felt off from the gaze he was seeing.

He turned his attention back to the other side of the table to see Teddie already running off to find one of the strippers to give him a lap dance. Kanji was laughing almost hysterically at this point while trying not to nosebleed at the same time from how the stripper on-stage closest to him was now crawling near him.

Pulling out some one dollar bills in an instant, he was standing up to place a few on the bikini strings of her bottom before watching as she took her top off right in front of him.

A loud series of cat calls from the crowd started up at this and Kanji almost died right there of blood loss.

The stripper grinned, clearly enjoying the response, and so, she held out her hand as if to signal for the man to join her up on stage.

The other two at the table quickly waved at him to go with her.

More than glad to do so, Kanji hopped on stage and was standing there as the stripper began to use him as a method to dance on. It was like another version of a lap dance just standing up.

Yosuke was trying not to facepalm at how much the rugged man was seemingly getting into the show. Not only that, it was clear that his best friend was now staring intently at the stage nearby. Whether it was at the woman's body and chest or Kanji's insane display of masculinity he wasn't sure.

The feeling of someone watching him made Yu turn his head slightly to see that those brown eyes were focused on him. As soon as he had noticed though, Yosuke turned back to looking at another stripper.

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

"I said are you okay?" Yu had to lean in closer to the other man, causing their legs to brush as he half-way screamed over the pounding sound of the bass that had just started up.

The contact was minimal but when he felt that leg not move off his own, he couldn't help but to blush slightly.

"I'm fine man. Just need to lay off the drinking for a little while." Yosuke lied. He was only slightly drunk, and without drinking he probably would've been sober in another hour.

Yu stayed in that same position. His leg didn't move off of his friend's as he simply nodded and saw the waitress approach to clear their table of the empty glasses. As she was leaving, Teddie reappeared and was quickly following after her into the crowd.

"Are you having fun?" Yosuke had taken a chance and pulled his chair as close as it could get to the one next to him. Their legs made even more contact at this.

"Yeah it's been pretty great so far." Yu couldn't help but to laugh as Kanji was now being stripped of his own clothes on stage.

Yosuke tried not to laugh too hard as he saw the blond's shirt go sailing into the audience.

Hearing his friend's laugh made him smile even more. Yu let his hand move over, touching at the top of those blue jeans that hung loosely on the auburn-haired man's legs.

_Shit he's touching me. There's no way that we're actually sitting like this right now._

Yosuke's heart jumped at the even further amount of physical contact now being made. In his mind, he was trying not to get his hopes up, and kept telling himself that they were a little drunk and they were all just relaxing and having a good time. It wasn't like that. His friend was straight.

_Straight as a fucking arrow._

"Which one would you take home?"

Yu had his arm resting on the arm rest as he leaned his body to the left some more to let his face linger a few inches away from the other young man's.

It was hard to decide on how to answer the question asked of him, especially since the man he was crushing on had his face quite close to his own. He could smell the subtle bits of alcohol with every syllable he had said.

"I dunno. None of them are really the type I go for you know?" He thought the lie sounded convincing enough.

"Well…"

_Shit._

Yosuke was about to come up with an even bigger lie just as Teddie appeared to almost seamlessly save the day.

"Sensei, I brought you your birthday present!"

A woman looking to be in her early twenties appeared from behind of him. Long, black hair ran down her back as she had a black and teal lace lingerie set covering her chest and hips. Smiling, she walked over to Yu as her high heels were still loud enough to be heard clicking on the ground near them.

"Hey there handsome, I heard it's your birthday today."

Yu was leaning back in his chair now as the girl starting to make a movement to slide into his lap.

Teddie grinned as he felt the waitress grab onto his hand. He was about to get his own lap dance as well.

"Have a beary good time!" The shadow-turned-human laughed as he was taken to a different section of the club.

"So what's your name? You're really cute." The woman let her hands rest on his chest as she had settled on top of his lap.

"My name is Yu, and what's yours?" He looked at her blue eyes directly as she smiled at him. The whole time so far he could feel his friend staring at him.

"Krysta." Moving her hands up his chest and then around his neck, she lifted her hips slightly. "If you're a good boy Yu, maybe I'll let you unwrap your present later too."

That did it for Yosuke.

"Be right back."

He quickly excused himself, hearing the slight calling out from his friend who currently had a stripper in his lap.

Yosuke made a bee-line for the VIP room that they had reserved upstairs. As soon as he got into the room, he slammed the door shut.

_The hell am I doing? Ugh this is so fucked up. He's my best friend and I just; I can't do this around him._

Mentally slapping himself, he was trying his best to keep calm. But hearing something so sensual being stated to the guy that he was, to put it bluntly and in a slightly girly manner-_**head over heels for**_-was not something he enjoyed hearing or that he could necessarily handle.

_Yosuke, you just have to go back downstairs and act like you want boobs in your face. Just get a pair of boobs in your face and **deal with this**._

Just as he went to reach for the handle of the door, that same door was pulled open.

He had already been in the motion of moving his foot forward, so he almost lost his footing but a hand reached out to steady him in time.

"Why'd you leave?"

Yu stood in the doorway, his hand remained on Yosuke's forearm as he looked at him.

"I was just about to come back downstairs."

"That doesn't explain to me why you left."

Yosuke laughed nervously, trying to think of a good lie in order to brush past yet another question that he couldn't truthfully answer.

"I just needed some air."

"Then why not go outside?"

"I don't know-_does it really matter_?" The rather uneasy tone in Yosuke's voice started to give way. "Besides, weren't you in the middle of getting a lap dance?"

"I was but, she wasn't my type."

Was he really pulling out the same line he had used earlier?

"Well, let's go find one that is your type then." Yosuke was trying to put his usual bromance into the mix just as he tried to move from his friend's grasp.

"We don't have to do that."

"What? We came here for your birthday, you have to at least get one lap dance from a girl you find attractive."

"You won't be able to do that."

Yosuke felt like his mind was going to explode. They weren't going to be able to find one girl in that club that he would find attractive?

"Are you fucking _**kidding**_ me?"

"None of them are you."

Before the words could completely sink in, Yu had tugged on the arm that he still had a firm grasp on.

His right hand moved to the side of the other man's face just as he leaned down to force an initiation to a rough kiss on his best friend. Yosuke's eyes were still wide as shock was running through his system, and it was even worse with the remaining alcohol that was still affecting his body.

The feeling of a kiss that he had been wanting for _months_ finally being given to him made him become quick to reciprocating it. His free hand moved to grip at the shirt that was buttoned perfectly on the other man's chest, trying to pull him closer if at all possible.

The sudden movement made them begin to stumble back slightly, eventually finding support against the wall. Yu pressed into his friend, letting his tongue delve past pink lips to taste the hints of alcohol that lingered on the other's tongue.

It had taken all of his tolerance to come here tonight.

The prospect of having a night out with the guys had been a great idea. But he never thought it was going to end up being something as drastic as a strip club.

He knew that having feelings for a guy would present some problems in that scenario, but, he still had hope that perhaps he would at least be able to figure out if the other had been feeling the same way.

Throughout the night, every little phrase, question, and action had been a way to test Yosuke.

The uncomfortable looks, sense of unease, and inability to remain close in an odd situation had given Yu more than enough evidence that his friend was not as into the strip club idea as he was when they first met.

What had sealed the confirmation that the other had been feeling an attraction towards himself, was whenever he had come into close contact. Brushing legs and openly placing his hand onto him, the look that those brown eyes had shown him had given it all away.

Smirking within the kiss, Yu whispered hotly in between the touching of their lips.

"Will you be my birthday present instead?"


	2. Chapter 2

**From: Me**

**To: You**

* * *

Yosuke wasn't sure how to react in that moment. They had been enjoying the night with it being his best friend's birthday. But in a strange turn of events, they were both falling into what appeared to be their deepest, most hidden feelings.

And now Yosuke felt his best friend's tongue in his mouth.

A question had been whispered, sexual tension lingering between them at almost extreme levels as smoldering grey eyes awaited an answer.

"_Will you be my birthday present instead?"_

The question wasn't even really a question to Yosuke. For months now, he had had to restrain himself, hold back feelings, and overall control his hormones. Every sort of imagery in terms of anything sexual always involved the one who was brushing his tongue over his lower lip.

So, of course, it hardly took any time for the auburn-haired man to whisper back almost eagerly in turn.

"Yes, you can _partner_." The word partner rolled off his tongue, almost in a half whisper-half moan.

The pent up desire began to make itself known as Yu left one arm resting against the wall as the other moved, letting his fingers trace down over the belt that clasped his friend's pants shut. Tugging at it, he placed a fierce kiss onto the other's lips again, their mouths moving together as their tongues met once again as well.

It hardly took any time for him to snake his hand in past the fabric of pants and boxers, grasping onto the already hardened length. Tracing his thumb over the tip, he could feel a bit of pre-cum, and it only made him start to stroke over the erection. Breathy moans were made just as their lips parted from one another, and Yu leaned down to bite onto the fair-skin neck that was suddenly tilted to the side.

"I've only ever imagined what your moans would sound like." Licking at that skin, he bit roughly, making a mark, sucking harder as his hand moved steadily over the hardness in the palm of his hand. Yosuke's moans only increased, his hands trying to find leverage on the wall as he was falling to pieces in that instant. "I wonder where I should unwrap my present..."

The implication caused Yosuke to inhale sharply, suddenly moving a hand to grip at the front side of the other's button-up shirt. His hands almost shakily started to undo the buttons, wanting to feel the muscles that he had only seen on a few, rare occasions.

Yu made sure his mark was red enough and certainly noticeable enough just as he leaned his head back up to stare into the brown eyes. They seemed to be clouded with lust, the fingers that were near the last button of his shirt almost desperate in their attempts to remove the fabric.

With the shirt finally parted, Yosuke let his fingers run over the skin that was very warm. His brown eyes flickered back up, meeting grey ones as he was almost trying to communicate just how much he wanted him.

Already having gathered that message long before, it was made even more evident as Yosuke ran his fingers further down, undoing the button to black jeans. Within seconds he had pushed past the boxers, pulling out the erection from the one that he wanted to feel everything from.

"Unwrap it here, and _now_." Breathing out the words lowly, his voice had already been strained just from how much he had been moaning.

Not having to be told twice, the silent wish of the one with the birthday was about to come true.

Their lips met almost ravenously, Yu's hands pushing at the clothing that still hung at the other's hips. His fingers pried their way into the touching of their lips, making the auburn-haired man suck and lick over three digits just before they disappeared south.

Within seconds, Yosuke was arched against the wall, feeling fingers slide into him, digger deeper each time. They rubbed in search of something, and the second they found it, Yosuke made it known.

The moans were becoming too intense, but Yu didn't want to stop there. With his own erection leaking with pre-cum, he was clearly more than ready to delve into that heat that was clamping on his fingers.

Their lips withdrew from one another, yet their tongues remained licking just over the tips, sliding, still tasting the hints of alcohol and enrapture in the other.

Yosuke's legs easily slid around the well-built frame of the man who had become not only his best friend, leader, and companion, but now something much more. Their hips met, a hardness sliding almost teasingly to the warmth that he was aching to feel.

Yu stroked over himself once, letting the cum coat over his dick before he wasted no more time. Pressing the lithe figure against the wall, his hips jutted up, thrusting his dick deeply into the warmth that instantly formed tightness over every inch of him.

Gasping loudly, fair skinned fingers were moving onto the other's shoulders, gripping at the back near the shoulder blades of the one who was now putting all of his efforts into how their bodies were joining.

The thrusts only grew rougher, pushing deeper, hitting that very spot that made Yosuke fall further into ecstasy. His fingers gripped every time that spot was hit, signaling to his partner that he was doing everything right. The friction steadily increased along with the uneasy moans, moments of swearing amidst the heated passion that had been secretly building for months.

"Fuck Yosuke…you feel amazing."

"K-Keep going, I want to feel-"

Yosuke couldn't even finish his sentence as he could feel his body starting to tremble. It was getting to more dangerous levels of passion now, their bodies growing close to that moment of release.

"I'll give you _**all**_ of it." Yu whispered lowly, groaning at the mere thought as he was thrusting so hard and deep, their hips were meeting to create a never-ceasing smacking sound. If anyone was in the room next door, they were surely hearing every word along with the harsh banging on the wall.

Hearing that pushed Yosuke over the edge of reality. His hands gripped at the fabric of a white shirt, nails still scratching that the skin through the fabric. With his body pushing into the wall, his back arched, the touch of a hand now stroking onto his erection made the rush in the lower part of his body intensify.

"Yu I-I love you..!"

Hands gripping at his ass were sure to leave a mark, and then he screamed, the pounding bass in the floor below removing all traces of his voice yet the one inside of him still heard every bit of it. Grey eyes stared, watching that face and body shuddering as he was brought to his highest point, cum coating over his fingers as he still stroked on the dick that releasing so much.

Letting himself reach that point as well, Yu thrust as deeply as he could, the tip of his dick spurting every bit of cum that he had into the tightness that was holding onto every bit of him. His voice was uneasy, his moans rough as he stayed still to keep the other positioned against the wall.

"I love you too..Yosuke."

A blush etched onto the other's features as he watched grey eyes shift back to look at him. His figure was lowered along the wall, just enough to where their heads could tilt inward to meet. A kiss that was just as passionate as the first initiated, and the remained in that position for a few minutes.

As Yosuke was finally lowered back to a standing position, he blushed even more while feeling wetness dripping along his legs. Yu remained close, pressing their foreheads together as they still seemed completely caught up in one another.

"Happy Birthday."

Smiling that genuine smile of his, Yu let his thumb trace over the lower lip of the one he was about to kiss again.

"It's been the best birthday ever all because of you."


End file.
